Thoughts on a Rainy Night
by Jen Minamoto
Summary: Ok, this is my first Takouji. Shounen-ai, maybe a bit yaoi later. Kouji thinks about Takuya late in the evening, but who is there to put them together?


Ok, this is my very first Takouji story, so don't yell at me if I did something wrong. They may seem sort of OOC at times, so please forgive me. Hope you like it!  
  
*****************************  
  
Outside, the rain was pouring down on the shingled roof. I sat there, in my desk chair, thinking about him. The only person who cared enough to even try to get to know me. He opened me up, slowly, finding out everything he could about me. Why? Why did he have to do that? I was just fine by myself! I didn't need anyone. At least, that's what I thought. I thought I was fine by myself, doing things on my own. But then he showed me that I wasn't. "Takuya. Why did you care? Why couldn't you have just left me alone like everyone else? Why did you have to bother," I whispered to myself. "You could have just left me alone, but you didn't. Why?" I wanted to know so much why he cared. I looked out my window at the rain falling down in the night sky. I could see clouds, yet the stars shown through. It was a beautiful night. The rain made it even more so. *knock knock* I heard someone at my bedroom door. "Who is it?" "It's me. Can I come in?" I knew my twin was wondering what I was doing. He was always wondering. About my past, my friends, me. He wanted to know everything. I just didn't want to tell him everything, yet. "Are you ok, Kouji?" "Yea, I guess." How could I tell Kouichi I was thinking about Takuya. Wait. Why am I hiding it? There's nothing to hide about it! "There's something on your mind. I know there is. What is it Kouji? Please tell me." He gave me his puppy eyes. Those eyes that I can't help but tell him. "You really want to know?" I asked him. He walked over to my bed and sat on it. Then he nodded. "Well..." I tried to put it in the best of words. "Well, I...um...I was wondering..." I choked. Why did I choke? There's nothing to hide! Or could there be? No! There isn't! "Well, what?" Kouichi looked at me with his deep blue eyes. "I was wondering why Takuya wanted to know me. Why he saved me all those times in the Digital world. Why he always wanted to hang out with me." I blushed. I couldn't help it. I never really told anyone my feelings. What feelings? Do I really have feelings for Takuya? No! How could I? He's so annoying, and hot headed, and dashes into danger too quickly without thinking! And his hat is so weird, with his hair matted down gently under it, just making it curve up ever so much at the ends. And his goggles put around his hat so neatly yet messy. It made him look kinda cute. Ack! What am I saying?! Kouichi was looking at me again. His eyes seemed to see into my mind. It kind of scared me. "I know why," he said, with a little toying tone. "Why?" I wanted to know! How could he know and I not? "Because he likes you." "I know he likes me." "No, I mean he LIKES you." I just looked at Kouichi, speachless. Could it really be true? Could he really like me? How? Kouichi continued to look at me, wondering what was going through my mind. Just then, the phone rang. "I'll get it, Kouji." With that, he got up to answer the phone, leaving me there, sitting in my chair, wondering how. "Kouji! It's for you!" Who could be calling me now? I walked over to the phone and saw Kouichi's smiling face. His smile wasn't a normal smile, though. I looked at him suspiciously and answered took the phone. "Hello?" "Um, hi Kouji," said an oh-too familiar voice. My heart stopped for a moment, or so it seemed. HE was on the other end. "Um...hi. Takuya." I stuttered. "Kouji, I need to tell you something really important. Could you meet me at the park, by the old Sakura tree?" His voice seemed a little shaky like something was really on his mind. "Oh, sure. See you there," I said. I hung up the phone and walked back into my room to get my jacket and umbrella. Kouichi was there, smiling that smile again. "What did he say?" "Nothing, I'm going to see him now. Be back later." I took the umbrella and walked downstairs and out the door. Kouichi seemed to know something I didn't.  
  
I got to the park and saw Takuya standing under the tree with his little red umbrella, holding it over his shoulder. He looked really cute standing there. I started blushing. I tried to hold it off. "Hi, Takuya. Um what did you want to tell me that was so important?" "Hey, Kouji. Well, I need to tell you that I...I," he stuttered. What did he have to tell me? "Aishiteru." He said it so quickly I almost missed it. "I...I...love you, too, Takuya." What? Did I really say that? Is that really how I felt? He smiled at me with a warm, loving smile. I smiled back. A true smile. I guess I really did feel that way. I put my arms around Takuya's thin waist and pulled him closer, dropping my umbrella. We looked into each other's eyes and our faces came closer together. I could feel his warm breath on my face, making me feel warm and loved. Loved like I'd never felt before. He dropped his umbrella as our lips touched. The rain drops slowly dropped on our bodies, but I didn't care. I started kissing him, and he began kissing back. I felt his love towards me. Our lips slowly parted and our tongues clashed together, tasting so sweet. I loved every minute of it. We broke apart. He hugged me and I hugged back. "I have to go now, Kouji. Aishiteru." "I love you, too, Takuya." I gave him one last kiss before he and I departed. I smiled all the way home. He really loves me.  
  
I entered my house and the lights were all out. I guess they were all asleep already. I quietly walked up to my room and opened the door. Kouichi was stretched out on his bed, one arm behind his head, the other thrown off the bed. I smiled at him. I took off my clothes and put on my pajamas, which were a pair of blue boxers and a white T-shirt. I crawled into bed and fell asleep soundly. 'He really loved me,' I thought. His smiling face was all I could see. 'That's why he cared. He loved me.' Kouichi opened his eyes and looked over at me. "I knew it would work. I'm glad I told Takuya to tell him. Now he's happy and feels loved." He smiled and went back to sleep.  
  
**************************************  
  
Well, hope it was ok. Please R+R! You may flame if you wish, they just help fuel my fire! Mweee! But compliments and suggestions are much more welcome! ^__^ Kouichi was the little match-maker! Lol! I've wanted to write a story with him as the match-maker. I hope to be writing more soon. But it all depends on the reviews whether I should or not. This was basically a one- shot story, but I may add more. ^__^ 


End file.
